gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom
|manufacturer=Regal Incorporated |model number=HFMS-3XGT |developed from=HFMS-3XGT Superior |developed into=UEG-104A Abettor UEG-104EX Warrior UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence |variants= HFMS-3XGT Superior Lauren Custom |unit type=Custom Limited-Production Gundam-type |launched=GC 140 |operators= Unified Earth Government |known pilots=Alice Shinobu |height=18 meters |power plant=GEN Energy Harnesser System Enhanced Solar Power Absorption System |armaments= |special equipment= |armour=G-Plate |accommodation=1 Pilot |affiliation= Unified Earth Government |universe=Galactic Colonization }} The was an upgraded variant of the HFMS-3XGT Superior and was the latest mobile suit customized for Corps Commander Alice Shinobu's personal use in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Originally a Gundam-type Mobile Suit belonging to the Human Federation, its pilot was killed and defeated during the Battle of Jericho in GC 140 by Alice Shinobu and her UEG-103A Operator Alice Custom. The mostly intact unit was captured by Alice, who in turn repaired the mobile suit to optimal capacity once again. Under the orders of Alice, the salvaged HFMS-3XGT Superior would later be upgraded by the Mobile Suit Corps Research and Development team to meet her personal specifications. Technology and Combat Characteristics Originally a Gundam-type Mobile Suit built for the Human Federation, it was captured by Alice Shinobu during the Battle of Jericho. The Gundam-type retained all of its original armaments and would later be modified by Mobile Suit Corps Research Engineers to meet the tastes of Corps Commander Alice Shinobu. These changes included the installation of the Noir System, anti-beam coating, a complete black and red repaint, the addition of several extra rear boosters for increased thrust as well as for high mobility combat, and extra armaments such as beam sabers and beam rifles. Alice's captured Superior would be reverse-engineered by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps, leading to the development of the UEG's next generation of mobile suits: the mass-produced UEG-104A Abettor and the limited-production UEG-104EX Warrior. In addition, Alice secretly tasked her Research Engineers to begin the development of her own personal Gundam-type Mobile Suit, which she would later call the UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence. The modifications done on Alice's Superior slightly increased the combat capabilities of the Gundam-type, allowing to perform marginally better than the base unit. The original armour of the HFMS-3XGT Superior had been completely replaced with a custom variation of G-Plate developed by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps, allowing for enhanced durability. However, the custom G-Plate was noticeably more heavier than standard G-Plate, thereby increasing the weight of the mobile suit. Mobile Suit Corps Engineers offset this with the added rear boosters. Armaments UEG-AW High Buster Rifle: Based on the Superior's original Buster Rifle, the UEG-AW High Buster Rifle was an advanced weapon capable of firing a powerful particle beam from its barrel. Shots from the High Buster Rifle could completely destroy a standard mobile suit and severely damage customized mobile suits. The UEG-AW High Buster Rifle attack power could be further enhanced when combined with Attacker Mode and the Energy Storage Container, making it strong enough to raze bases and potentially take down a Capital Ship. A weaker version called the UEG-AW Buster Rifle would be made a standard weapon for limited-production mobile suits. UEG-AW Beam Saber x2: Beam Sabers were the standard close combat weapon for mobile suits produced by the Unified Earth Government. The UEG-AW Beam Saber was the latest in Beam Saber technology and had a stronger beam output than previous versions. In addition, it possessed the distinct ability to immediately extend its blade length to twice its size, which allowed the wielder to catch an opponent off guard. Mobile Suit Corps Engineers upgraded the to be compatible with Beam Sabers, modifying both the forearms of the Gundam-type to allow for easy storage. When equipped with the G-Plate Shield, one of the Beam Sabers were often placed within the Shield's interior. G-Plate Shield Ver. 6AS Custom: The latest iteration of G-Plate Shields, it had the ability to deploy an energy field around the armament's surface for additional protection. In addition, the 6AS Custom had several layers (rather than the standard one) of anti-beam coating applied on it, drastically increasing its ability to withstand and repel beam weaponry when the field generator was not in use. When the was deployed with the G-Plate Shield, one UEG-AW Beam Saber was oftentimes stored in the interior for easy access. Superior Sonic Vibration Buster Heat Blade (Optional): The original melee armament of the captured HFMS-3XGT Superior, Alice kept the weapon as optional equipment, finding it interesting to use against the Human Federation. Alice did not actually have it installed on the Gundam-type, preferring to have one of her personal guard carry it for her. The Buster Heat Blade was a large solid sword that can be kept on the Superior's installed backpack hardpoint. Due to its large size, it could be used as a makeshift shield should the Superior's G-Plate Shield was destroyed or unavailable. Like with every Superior Sonic Vibration Sword, it possessed high oscillation rates that allowed it to cleanly slice through enemy armour and mobile suits. In addition, the Buster Heat Blade was also able to superheat itself, drastically increasing its cutting effectiveness even more. Type 007 Binder Rifle x2: The Type 007 Binder Rifles were beam weapons found within the two moveable Binders. Upon activation, the tips of the Binders slide away, revealing the barrel of the beam rifle. It was noted to be powerful enough to take out standard mobile suits in a single shot. Due to the Binders having a direction connection to the mobile suit's high energy power supply, it can fire multiple times. The Type 007 Binder Rifle was only usable during Buster Mode, where the moveable Binders deploy themselves over the shoulders of the Gundam-type. Type 008E Buster Cannon: System Features Hardpoint: In order to fit with UEG design aesthetics, the was modified to include a hardpoint to allow for multi-role functions. The Superior Alice Custom had a hardpoint installed on the mobile suit's back. Anti-beam Coating: Alice had the Mobile Suit Corps Research Engineers put several layers (instead of the standard one) of anti-beam coating onto the surface of the . Anti-beam coating increased the 's ability to withstand numerous attacks from beam rifles and beam sabers without compromising the structural integrity of the mobile suit through energy nullification. Due to the additional layers of anti-beam coating, the Superior Alice Custom was able to shrug off more than the standard amount of beam rifles and beam sabers and even withstand attacks from beam cannons to a certain degree. Energy Storage Containers: The two arms of the were each mounted with a large energy storage container. These containers contained excess energy from the GEN Energy Harnesser System and the Solar Power Absorption System, which can be used to power and enhance the Gundam-type's beam weapons without having to rely on their power plant. The two storage containers were primarily used to power the UEG-AW High Buster Rifle and the Type 008E Buster Cannons. Binder System: The Superior Line of Gundam-types were outfitted with what was called the Binder System. The system consisted of two moveable Binders that were mounted on the back of the HFMS-3XGT Superior, which can assume a number of configurations based on the present situation such as enhancing the offensive and defensive capabilities of the mobile suit. The Binders' primary function was to aid in mobility as well as serve as an energy control device. It was an integral part of the HFMS-3XGT Superior's function and was directly connected to the mobile suit's power supply. Any type of damage to the Binders would severely hinder the Superior's capabilities. As a result, multiple layers of anti-beam coating was placed on the two Binders. To further ensure protection of the Binders, miniature field generators were also installed. Proper use of the Binder System was hard to master, even for the most talented pilots within the Human Federation. Extensive practice allowed Alice to fully comprehend the Binder System and its nuances, as she was noted to constantly alternate modes during battle. *'Normal Mode': Referred to as Stand By Mode by the Human Federation, the two moveable Binders of the were positioned on either the left or right side of the Gundam-type. This position allowed the Superior to quickly switch its configuration to either Attacker Mode, Defender Mode, Mobility Mode, Flight Mode, or Buster Mode. Alice Shinobu personally preferred to have Binders positioned on the left side. *'Attacker Mode': Attacker Mode is activated when entering combat. The two moveable Binders position itself over and under the arm equipped with the UEG-AW High Buster Rifle and are used to enhance and control the energy output of the weapon. This allowed the UEG-AW High Buster Rifle fire blasts similar to that of the Type 008E Buster Cannon and last longer than its normal operation time. In addition to enhancing the offensive capabilities of the UEG-AW High Buster Rifle, the two moveable Binders could be used as a makeshift shield from enemy attacks. *'Defender Mode': Defender Mode is activated when the moveable Binders are placed side by side the G-Plate Shield Ver. 6AS Custom, greatly increasing the size of the protected area. The two field generators within the moveable Binders can also activate and combine with the field generated by the 6AS Custom, drastically increasing the defensive capabilities of the Superior to the point where it can withstand an attack from a Capital Ship's beam cannon. *'Mobility Mode': Generally used for long distance travel and participation in high-speed combat, the moveable Binders of the move further back, increasing the speed and thrust of the mobile suit. During this configuration, the moveable Binders were used to control the output of energy particles expended by the GEN Energy Harnesser System. *'Flight Mode': Generally used for deployment and operation in an atmospheric environment, the moveable Binders partially fold to the side, appearing similar to wings. It appeared similar to that of the ACA/04 Icarus Support Frame. Maneuverability of the mobile suit is generally increased while in Flight Mode. While it was primarily used for atmospheric environment, Flight Mode could also be used for space operations as well. *'Buster Mode': The enters this Binder configuration when activating the Type 007 Binder Rifle or the Type 008E Buster Cannon in battle. The two moveable Binders deploy themselves over the shoulders of the Gundam-type and the sides extend open to reveal an energy compressor that make up the Type 008E Buster Cannon. When using the Buster Mode for the Type 007 Binder Rifle, the tips of the Binder slide down to reveal the hidden beam rifles. Noir System: The Noir System was a stealth system developed by the Unified Earth Defense Force for special operations-oriented mobile suits. It allowed mobile suits to blend in with the surrounding environment and become invisible to visual systems and radar detection. It consisted of two parts: Dead Orbit Stealth Film and Stealth Ablative Armour. Both were integral to the function of the Noir System and the loss of either would render it useless until reapplication. The two components were fragile and needed to be consistently maintained and reapplied to ensure complete stealth capability. *'Dead Orbit Stealth Film': Dead Orbit Stealth Film consisted of photoreactive panels that refracted light around the mobile suit while also mimicking the surrounding environment. As a result, it allowed the mobile suit to remain camouflaged and avoid visual detection. For full stealth function, Dead Orbit Stealth Film needed the stealth ablative arour to remain intact as it provided the radar and sensor protection portion of the Noir System. *'Stealth Ablative Armour': A type of coating that was applied onto the surface of the , stealth ablative armour refract radar sensors, allowing the mobile suit to remain undetected. For full stealth function, stealth ablative armour needed the Dead Orbit Stealth Film to remain intact as it provided the visual cloak portion of the Noir System. History Milky Way Civil War Battle at Jericho This specific HFMS-3XGT Superior originally belonged to an unnamed Gundam-type Pilot stationed at Jericho. When the Unified Earth Defense Force invaded Jericho, the HFMS-3XGT Superior was deployed along with the Jericho Defense Legion to face off against the aggressors. Corps Commander Alice Shinobu personally led the attack with her own custom mobile suit, the UEG-103A Operator Alice Custom. She would face off against the HFMS-3XGT Superior in combat. Although the HFMS-3XGT was considered the better mobile suit by design, Alice's skill and experience managed to overcome the Human Federation Gundam-type, defeating it and killing the pilot in the process. Receiving reports of the Jericho Defense Legion's defeat and surrender, Alice decided to salvage the damaged HFMS-3XGT Superior and make it her own. Tasking the Mobile Suit Corps Research Engineers with repairing and modifying the HFMS-3XGT Superior to meet her specifications, the mobile suit would be reborn as the . Serving as her personal mobile suit, Alice would use the to lead the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps to many victories against the Human Federation and the allied Jurai Territory. However, the combined Maginot Line managed to stall Alice's efforts. Battles at the Maginot Line In GC 142, news broke out amongst the Joint Senior Council that the famed mobile suit pilot Timothy Rhodes had betrayed the Unified Earth Government by letting a Human Federation sleeper agent steal the last UEG-001X Gundam Ira as well as several classified plans and blueprints. Chancellor Francis Leblanc personally tasked Alice with hunting down the sleeper agent and returning the Gundam Ira back to UEG hands. In addition, he ordered the Corps Commander to double their efforts in breaking through the Maginot Line. Utilizing the Mobile Armor Panzer Fleets and the remaining Gundam pilots at her disposal, Alice commanded them to strike the Maginot Line. Overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Mobile Armor Panzer Fleets and the gathered Gundam Units, portions of the Maginot Line would subsequently fall to the Unified Earth Defense Force before reinforcements could arrive, allowing the UEDF to establish a beach head into Human Federation territory. Pursuit of the Gundam Ira Aware that the sleeper agent was on a newly deployed Kagura-class warship, Alice personally attacked the sole Kagura-class at the Maginot Line. When the captured Gundam Ira was deployed to protect the Kagura-class, it proved Alice's suspicions and she attempted to capture the Gundam-type with her Personal Guard. However, the sudden arrival of reinforcements from the Jurai Territory curtailed her efforts, allowing the Gundam Ira and the Kagura-class warship to escape further into Federation territory. Aware that failure was not an option, Alice hastily gathered a makeshift task force and proceeded to pursue the Kagura-class at every opportunity, engaging them and Federation forces at Kozlovas, Larius, and Midgar. Eventually, Alice had to put a stop to her pursuit of the Gundam Ira and return to the portion of the Maginot Line under UEG control to resume the war effort. She would later give the task of pursing the Gundam Ira to the Gundam Pilots under her command. New Ownership The continued to be used by Alice until development of the UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence was completed by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps in the final years of the Milky Way Civil War. After Alice switched to the UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence, she gifted the to the Captain of her Personal Guard, Lauren Saylo. Under Lauren's ownership, she would retain all former armaments, repaint it in her personal colors, and give it the new designation, HFMS-3XGT Superior Lauren Custom. Variants *'HFMS-3XGT Superior Lauren Custom' Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Images utilized by the were derived from the , a Mass Production Innovade-use General-Purpose Mobile Suit designed by to be used by the in the Gundam Series, .